


Homesickness (All the Wealth in The World)

by SmolTownFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, I'm not good at writing Homesickness, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance loves the team, This was a gift fic, but they're not the family he misses, hes angsty, lance is homesick, listen, okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: Lance didn't feel like he knew his home at all, anymore. To much space.





	Homesickness (All the Wealth in The World)

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble is a trade I'm doing! I'm really bad at writing homesick characters, so please, if you think I did something wrong, feel free to comment what it was as I always wanna try to improve! Hope you guys like it!

Lance was used to muggy summers. He was used to a sticky wet climate that made him sweat and his hair poof slightly from humidity. He was used to the dry warm winters of his hometown and the rainy wet season of summer. He was used to all of that. But as he sat here, in the capital of a planet that met all of those qualities, he felt like he didn’t know any of it. Maybe he didn’t maybe space had changed something so fundamental in him that he could never go back to surfing on the waves of the beach three miles from his house. Maybe he could never go back home and make fun of white american tourists in his uncle's restaurant on Varadero beach. Maybe he couldn’t go back to being himself.

It had been so long since he had last been in Cuba. When the Cuba had decided to further US relations by exchange in the science programs, Lance had been thrilled. He had fought for that position on the top of the podium, just high enough to catch the eyes of the Garrison. And he made it, he made it there. The Cuban government was hesitant since even though the Garrison was a school it  was military run and funded. After about a year of the two governments arguing they had decided that it would be fine. And he said goodbye to Cuba, to the soft beaches, and the warm water, and the humidity of the summer. 

He was fifteen then. He wasn’t even a man yet. And he flung himself into the Garrison, unprepared. He skyped his family every week- he even went back about once every year. When they all found the Blue Lion he hadn’t seen his family in person for a year. His actual trip was going to be a month or two after the faithful night where he was taken away. 

But he still remembered the way the waves smelt. The way the fresh baked bread tasted on his tongue as he sang to his baby cousins with a full mouth and a large smile. He remembered how his mama’s hugs felt, how warm and soft she was. He remembered his twin sisters quinces and how they both danced until their feet fell off, laughing and twirling even though all the boys in his town had made fun of his sister and no one would dance with her except family. She ended up dancing with little baby Arturo and everyone ate it up. 

He longed for that if he was honest. 

He longed for slamming doors, because at least they were there. He longed for his sisters soft voice as they both sang to some stupid song from abuelita’s childhood that made them both laugh. No one on the ship got the songs he was singing. But of course they wouldn’t- those songs were from like… 2003, and no one liked that type of music except Lance and Mariposa. God he missed his twin. He wasn’t really sure that everyone on the team knew about her was the wild thing. Mariposa was headstrong, and wild, and encouraged him to think with his heart and not his head. She would have loved Allura. Maybe like how he loved Allura. They didn’t talk about it much, but they both knew what one another was. He longed for his _new_ family to meet his _real_ family. 

As much as he loved the team, they weren’t his real family. They couldn’t tell when he was going through an episode. They couldn’t read his anger, or his sadness, or his happiness. They didn’t know when to stop pushing. They weren’t his real family. They weren’t made of his Mama, his abuelita, his abuelo, Mariposa, Mateo, Verónica, Marco, Luis, little Arturo, and little Maria. God he missed them. 

His hands shook as he stared into the bright blue waters of the planet. Logically he knew that this “Water” was actually an acid, and that he should stay away from it. But it smelt like the sea and had a soft glow that reminded him of sunsets over the water. It reminded him of home. 

He wanted to walk to it. He wanted to be home. He wanted so much, and yet. He wouldn’t get it. The galra were still out there. And even then, he had no clue how long he had been in space. Time was difficult, really. But at least he had the fading memories of his hometown. Of bright blue beaches made of water and not acid. Of a family who knew him better than he knew himself. He prayed he’d go back there. 

“Lance?”

He turned to Coran, “Hey Coran.” 

“How are you doing?” Coran asked as he sat next to Lance. 

“Honestly? I don’t know. This planet… it reminds me of home so much. It reminds me so much of what I miss. I wouldn’t give up saving lives and people for anything, but I’m tired of this Coran. I’m tired of missing the one place where I was always okay. I love you guys, and I love being here, but its not-” 

“It's not home.” 

The two shared a look, something silent and soft and warm, that showed that they both knew the feeling. 

“Yeah,” Lance smiled at the older softly, “I love being on the ship, and I love the team, and I love the pseudo-family we have created but… I miss them. All of them.” 

“And you’re aloud to miss them. You’re aloud to want to be at home and not here. I’m sure all of the others feel that way as well.” 

“It's more than that Coran, and you know it. It's not about wanting to be home its just… its a longing for a memory of a place that could change completely by the time you get back. I know you understand that, I know you do, but it's different I guess. Different cause I know I should be satisfied with what I have right here- which isn’t to say you shouldn’t! You should! But it’s all more understandable with you, because everything is gone for you, you have a right to be unsatisfied- but I’m- I don’t- I should be perfectly happy. I’m saving people. I’m saving planets. But as I sit here…. I just. I wish I could be home.”

“Lance,” Coran patted his shoulder, “My boy, you have to realize, that’s perfectly okay. It’s okay to not be okay with being so far away from home. You’ll be okay and you will learn to fight another day. And when you get back to earth you can show us- all of us- your home.” 

Lance grinned at him, “My mama would love to meet you.” 

The two joked about Lance’s family as the sun came to set over the water. Maybe Lance wouldn’t be home for awhile. Maybe he wouldn’t feel the dry warm winters that always presented itself to him. Maybe he wouldn’t dance with his baby nieces and nephews and curse out his sister. Maybe he wouldn’t sing along to old music with his abuelita. Maybe he wouldn’t get to go to the home he wanted. But eventually he would be back home. He’d be back to warm arms and bright smiles, and too much music from too many people. And maybe his family would like the one he found in space.

Maybe he would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, HMU on tumblr @ LovelyLangst!


End file.
